Bad couple
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Y en definitiva, él no era mi tipo. Ichiruki,ShiYori.HIATUS
1. Prólogo

**Todo los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO**

 **Notas:** Se acerca san valentin y yo aqui escribiendo cosas que no lo son, es un intento pero creo que no esta saliendo como quiero, a lo mucho tendrá dos capítulos o tres capitulos.

Esto es algo asi como, parodia,humor y romance :P

:P

 **Aclaraciones:**

Cursiva: pensamiento.

—: diálogos

Este fic no tiene que ver con el dorama Bad couple **,** simplemente no se me ocurrió otro titulo mejor.

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener OCC : Other Caracter Context" leve cambio de personalidad.

Los capítulos son contados desde las perceptiva de Sode Shirayuki.

* * *

 **Summary:** Y en definitiva, él no era mi tipo.

* * *

 **Bad couple**

 **(Mala pareja)**

Hay algo que siempre he dicho sobre las personas y eso es, que cuando se enamoran se vuelve completamente estúpidos. Si no me crees, pregúntale alguno de tus amigos, al principio dirá que eres una amargada y que no te has enamorado, lo cual puede ser verdad, pero ese no es el punto. A lo que me refiero es que una persona enamorada, cambia de humor más rápido que de interior. Puede verlos felices y de pronto.

Pum

Se pelean, rompe, se dice cosas que luego se arrepiente, al final del día, los veras nuevamente juntos, besándose, lo cual es demasiado patético para mi gusto.

Tengo 22 años, estos divorciada del amor, lo último que esperaba era enamorarme, quien en su sano juicio pediría encontrar el amor de su vida en año nuevo, yo pedí quemar la escuela y bailar alrededor de ella.

Y de pronto, apareció él, lo cual odie.

* * *

 **No se les olvide comentar**

 **los comentarios son gratis xD y alimenta el alma :P**

 **07-02-16**

 **nos vemos con cariño Frany :D**


	2. Antes de san Valentín

**Todo los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO**

 **Notas:** Se acerca san valentin y yo aqui escribiendo cosas que no lo son, es un intento pero creo que no esta saliendo como quiero, a lo mucho tendrá dos capítulos o tres capitulos.

Esto es algo asi como, parodia,humor y romance :P

:P

 **Aclaraciones:**

Cursiva: pensamiento.

—: diálogos

Este fic no tiene que ver con el dorama Bad couple **,** simplemente no se me ocurrió otro titulo mejor.

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener OCC : Other Caracter Context" leve cambio de personalidad.

Los capítulos son contados desde las perceptiva de Sode Shirayuki.

* * *

 **Summary:** Y en definitiva, él no era mi tipo.

* * *

 **Bad couple**

 **Antes de san Valentín**

¿Estás enamorada? Dime y te diré quién eres.

 _""-No me dijas: mi viba; dime: mi sielo, porque mi viba se acava... pero el sielo es infinito.-""_

Arque mi ceja con cierta duda, reviso nuevamente aquel estado patético de facebook, no aguanto más y lanzo una carcajada demasiado fuerte, varías miradas se posa en mi, las cuales no duran mucho, cuando les lanzo mi famosa mirada que hace temblar a más de uno, los demás estudiantes regresan a lo suyo, suspiro, Rukia y Hiyori aun no llega, así que no tengo otra cosas mejor que leer los estados horrograficos de mis contacto(no encuentro otra palabra para describirlo) hablado de ello, debería dejar de aceptar a cada tonto.

Regreso mi vista aquel estado de facebook, que no puede ser menos patético que la de Bambietta Basterbine. No puedo definir aquello mas como estúpido y cursi, digo, se que la tipa esta media loca, publicar que amaba a su novio al cual apenas conoce, que ¿dos días?, y dice que es el amor de su vida, lo que ella necesita una buena clases de ortografía.

No soy mala, simplemente no creo en el amor. Antes cuando era más pequeña creía en ello, mi padre es una persona muy noble, me decía desde muy niña que era un princesa y que algún día encontraría a mi príncipe azul, mi madre una mujer muy sabia, lo reprendió durante una semana por tratar de llenarme la cabeza con basura y eso era que mi madre, Retsu Unohana estaba encontrar de los cuentos de hadas.

Ella me dijo:

"— _Sode Shirayuki Ukitake, no existe los príncipe azules, ni siquiera el hombre perfecto, solo hombres mortales con defectos y virtudes; si alguna vez encuentras a alguien que cumpla aquellas características del hombre perfecto, en definitivo, no es hombre, posiblemente sea alguien que batea con la surda, así que procura encontrar a alguien manipulable, a quien puedas moldear a tu antojo"_

Con aquellas palabras, mi madre me dijo toda la verdad de este mundo.

Ahora con 21 años de edad, puedo decir que los príncipes azules son horrible sapos, que solo dice lo que una quiere oír, su amor está más ligado a lo físico y no a los sentimientos.

Si les dices "Hola", para ellos significa sexo, no entiendo a los hombres y no creo que lo hare, al final creo que envejeceré con un monto de gatos, viendo animes mientras las personas vive en su mundo ficticio de amor, al menos tengo consuelo que tendré gatos, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no me gusta los gatos, si, mejor comprare perros.

—Hola Sode—saluda Hiyori mientras deja su bolso en su escritorio, ella es bajita, cabello rubio y ojos cafés, ante ella era mi compinche contra el amor, eso fue hasta que Cupido la drogara e hiciera que se enamorara de Shinji Hirako, un chico rubio de extraña sonrisa..

—Hola Hiyo, ¿Qué tal tu mañana?

Ella arruga la nariz mientras revisa su celular.

—Mal, aun no tengo mi café, ni mis donas, y el imbécil de Shinji no llega—escucho como gruñe, aunque creo que fue su estomago.

—Que mal—digo.

—Sera mucho peor, si no aparece en cinco minutos.

Algo que aprendido durante todos mis años de grinch* , es que el amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas, pero obviamente a mí nunca me ha llegado ,ni llegara.

Si no me lo crees, te invito a que le preguntes a Shinji sobre su relación apasionada con mi amiga Hiyori, aquella chica lo mangonea peor que un perro, incluso le pega con una chancla y él que hace, bueno, digamos que al no le molesta que lo golpeen, es más, creo que es masoquista.

—Shinji idiota ¿donde esta mis donas?—gruño Hiyori a un maltratado Shinji, este se encoje y le da una bolsa que parece ser todo menos donas.

—Lo siento, cuando llegue a la cafetería ya no había..—antes que pueda terminar la frase, una chancla se marca en su rostro y una furiosa Hiyori lo encara.

—Te dije que fuera temprano-gruñe ella.

—Pero mi monita—uh error fatal, Hiyori se sonroja hasta las orejas, lo cual para Shinji significa dos cosas: la primera es que no debió decir aquel apodo frente a medio salón y la segunda, es que hoy recibirá la paliza de su vida, lo cual, creo que realmente no le molesta.

—Maldito cabrón.

Jamás comprenderé a los hombres. Desvió mi vista de mi pareja favorita, no quiero tener pesadillas donde un chico rubio sea golpeado por su novia, y que este disfrute por ello, incluso me da escalofrió en solo imaginar aquello.

—Uhh, eso debe doler— susurra Rukia entrado al salón, me sonríe mientras se acomoda en su escritorio.

—Hola Rukia, creo que a Shinji le gusta que le pegue—comento, sin mirar la escena que se desarrolla a medio salón.

—Supongo, realmente parece gustarle Hiyori— ella suelta una risa.

Rukia a diferencia de Hiyori es más calmada, casi nada violenta, tiene su cabello negro y ojos de un extraño color violeta, pese a que tiene un carácter tranquilo, también es algo enojona si te metes con sus dibujos, por ello nunca hay que meterse con ellos, eso sería suicidio total.

—Rukia— alguien la llama, veo como un chico de cabellos naranja se acerca ella, los ojos de Rukia brillan como si fueran estrellas. Ella se levanta de su escritorio, acto seguido lo golpea.

—Perra—gruñe él, antes de recibir un segundo golpe.

—Maldita zanahoria, te estuve esperado casi media hora y no llegaste.

Y así comienza otra pelea de enamorados, si, mis amigas tienen una forma peculiar de demostrar su amor.

Ella conoció a su pandillero, perdón, corrijo, mi madre siempre dice que nunca juzgué a nadie por su portada, pero enserio que ese chico tiene pinta de pandillero, incluso sospecho que su cabello anaranjado es teñido, aunque lo niegue.

Como iba diciendo, se conocieron en primer año de la carrera, ambos se la pasaba discutiendo todo el tiempo, de que si chappy era el mejor conejo o que Naruto era mejor que Sasuke evangelizado; entonces un día, él la beso frente a toda la escuela solo porque quiso, ganándose una patada en la entrepierna. Desde entonces son novios.

Ichigo Kurosaki es un tonto cuando se trata de amor, siempre mete la pata y hace mil cosas para que Rukia lo perdone, pero no es tan fácil, teniéndome como amiga de Rukia, las cosas que hace para que lo perdone no son razonables; la última pelea fue demasiado gruesa, Ichigo dejo plantada a Rukia , por irse de parranda con su primo Zangetsu , aquello le costó un traje de manzana(que el vistió) , bailar en medio parque de Karakura, con una enorme manta que decir _" soy imbécil, me gusta que me pegue, soy pasivo"_

Fue muy divertirlo verlo, incluso en youtube le hicieron una página _**"Ichigo el pasivo",**_ hasta hoy en día, sigue recibiendo propuestas indecorosas de su mismo sexo.

—Te mande un mensaje, surgió algo— se excusa él.

—Si claro, entonces porque no tengo ningún mensaje tuyo—le reprocha Rukia.

Cuando veo a mis amigas, me doy cuenta lo afortunada de estar soltera, no aguantaría estar en una relación, no soy buena en ello, de hecho, creo que ni siquiera tengo un corazón, pero sé que algo está latiendo dentro de mí, aunque este algo congelado.

Por eso, lo último que deseaba en este mundo era conocer a alguien, de hecho mis propósito de año, era quemar la escuela y bailar alrededor de ella, claro, también estaba la idea de irle a poncha la llantas al autor de profesor Aizen Sosuke , el profesor de literatura, pero aquello no parecía tan bueno como se escuchaba.

Entonces llego san Valentín y aquello cambio todo.

* * *

 **No se les olvide comentar**

 **los comentarios son gratis xD y alimenta el alma :P**

 **07-02-16**

 **nos vemos con cariño Frany :D**


	3. La Propuesta

**Todo los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO**

 **Notas:** Se acerca san valentin y yo aqui escribiendo cosas que no lo son, es un intento pero creo que no esta saliendo como quiero, a lo mucho tendrá dos capítulos o tres capitulos.

Esto es algo así como, parodia,humor y romance :P

 **Muchas gracias** por su comentarios , en especial a : **Saorii D'Herondalen, sunev31 ,Milly3000med-Maryeli**

 **Gracias a caro** **(** Kia Aoi - chan) quien me ayudo con el dialogo de hiyori y los tacos;ademas de una que otro dialogo para ... no dire mas seria spoiler:P

:P

 **Aclaraciones:**

Cursiva: pensamiento.

—: diálogos

Este fic no tiene que ver con el dorama Bad couple **,** simplemente no se me ocurrió otro titulo mejor.

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener OCC : Other Caracter Context" leve cambio de personalidad.

Los capítulos son contados desde las perceptiva de Sode Shirayuki.

* * *

 **Summary:** Y en definitiva, él no era mi tipo.

* * *

 **Bad couple**

 **La propuesta**

Estamos a dos días de san Valentín y todo a mi alrededor es toxico, enserio, los chicas no dejan de mascullar sobre que le regalaran a sus novios, yo solo escucho mientras pienso en como dominar el mundo, tengo un plan: primero, quemare la escuela, después doblegar a los profesores (sobre todo a Aizen Sousuke) y luego cuando domine el mundo, decretare eliminar los lunes; mi yo interior empieza a reír como loca, a veces creo que eso de tener a alguien dentro de mi cabeza no es bueno, pero bien, nadie está del todo cuerdo ¿no?

Ahora que recuerdo, necesito pasar a comprar algunas cosas antes de regresar a casa, pff, casi había olvidado que hare cupcakess para san Valentín.

Si, Sode Shirayuki cocinara un par de cosas para regalar, aunque más bien será un detalle para mis amigas, para que no diga que no tengo corazón o que soy tacaña.

No porque odie san Valentín, quiere decir que no lo celebrare, si bien, la mayoría de las personas solo ve aquel día solo para enamorados, también es un hecho que se celebra la amistad; lo bueno que solo es una vez al año, si no estaría en bancarrota.

Miro a mis amigas, desde la más tierna hasta la más fogosa, a veces creo que no es bueno tener amigas como ellas, luego recuerdo que soy amargada y se me pasa.

—Has estado muy callada Shirayuki—menciona, una chica rubia de ojos azules y grandes atributos.

Pestañeo varias veces, saliendo de mí ensoñar, le dedico una sonrisa mientras coloco uno de mis mechones detrás de mi oreja.

—Bueno, no tengo nada que decir, ya saben—me encojo de hombros, mientras cuatro pares de ojos me miran apenadas.

—Lo siento— se disculpa Momo, ella es una chica de la misma estatura que Rukia, tiene el cabello negro y ojos miel, ella es la más dulce del grupo, es contraste a todos nosotras. Momo es la más inocente, y eso es que tiene un novio desde el preescolar, quien diría que la pequeña e inocente momo estaría durante tanto tiempo con su novio Toushiro.

Si pudiera definirla, diría que Momo es como el azúcar, dulce, contrario a su novio, que es amargado (mas que yo) y no miento, hasta la misma Rangiku concuerda conmigo, que Hitsugaya Toushiro es amargado en toda la palabra.

—Bueno, si Sode nos hiciera caso, tal vez ahora mismo estaría como nosotras— farfulla Rangiku.

Si momo es contraste a mí, a Rukia y Hiyori. Rangiku Matsumoto lo es más.

Ella es lo opuesto a momo, es demasiado, como decirlo, caliente seria la palabra adecuada.

Su forma de ser es demasiado ardiente, sin olvidar lo infantil que puedo ser a veces, lo cual es completamente raro, ya que ella es la mayor de todas nosotras. Además de ello, es conocida como la devora hombres.

—Sode Shirayuki, debería aceptar salir con algún chico, no todos están del todo mal, hay uno que otro que puede servir—pasa su lengua por sus labios, aquella acción me hace entender lo que quiso decir—ya sabes pasar el rato, alguien que te invite al cine o tacos— aquello lo dice con una sonrisa burlona, aquello no está dirigido a mí, si no a otra persona.

Hiyori quien hasta ahora estaba ajena a la plática, se sonroja sobremanera.

— ¿Que quisiste decir, Rubia?— cuestiona Hiyori.

Rangiku suelta una risa mientras todas nosotras intercambiamos miradas, lo que se avecina es una leve discusión entre amigas.

—NADA—remarca esa palabra y sonríe—solo dije tacos.

Cuando dije que antes Hiyori era mi compinche, en realidad no metía, antes las dos nos reíamos de los pobres idiotas en san Valentín, jugábamos a predecir cuándo duraría tal pareja.

La conocí en secundaria, al instante nos volvimos a amiga, fue como si de pronto hubiera encontrado a mi segunda hermana perdida.

— _¿Qué me miras? Acaso nunca has visto a una chica golpear a un chico._

 _Yo simplemente la mire y le sonreí._

— _Nunca he visto como una chica le rompe la cara a un chico como tú, seamos amigas._

 _Ella simplemente arqueo una ceja._

— _¿Tienes chocolate? —cuestiono._

Y desde entonces nos volvimos amigas, claro, Rukia estaba algo desconfiada por su amistad, hasta que Hiyori le rompió la cara a un chico que se burlo de chappy, acción que hizo ganarse a Rukia por completo.

Con el tiempo, las tres nos volvimos las mejores amigas, hasta conocer a Rangiku y momo, quien se unió a nuestro club de chicas modernas independientes. No obstante, Hiyori tenía casi los mismos pensares que yo. En una ocasión en san Valentín, salimos con un fierro golpeador de parejas felices, asustamos a muchas parejas y arruinados san Valentín a otras, eso fue hasta que la policía apareció y fingimos demencia.

Si, Hiyori era mi compinche cuando se trataba de arruinar felicidad de las parejas felices, nada indicaba que algo malo pasaría, eso antes que la nación de fuego, digo Cupido ataco.

Solo el fierro golpeador de parejas felices podía detenerlo, pero cuando más lo necesitaba se oxido y dejo de servir tan eficientemente.

Tan solo 6 meses luego de entrar a la universidad, Cupido drogo a Hiyori hasta enamorarla de un chico de raro cabello y sonrisa pervertida. El cual solo se pasaba horas y horas molestado a Hiyori, ganándose varios golpes.

Y de repente pum, todo se volvió raro, Shinji Hirako dejo sus molestas y continuas peleas con Hiyori, comenzó actuar raro, mas cuando Hiyori platicaba con un tipo emo, Kira, parecía insistente con algo, en ese entonces todos creía que él se le declararía, tardaríamos varios meses en saber la verdad, que Kira estaba pidiendo consejos a Hiyori sobre cómo defenderse.

Pero Shinji no lo sabía y pensaba lo peor, así que tomo el poco valor que tenia y una mañana de marzo decidió hablar con Hiyori.

Y como se yo todo esto, fácil, Rangiku nos obligo a espiar al par de rubios masoquistas.

— _Hiyori—la voz le salió algo baja y levemente nerviosa, parecía una niña._

— _¿Qué quieres maldito pelado? Habla rápido, necesito regresar al salón, ya mero es hora del almuerzo y mi tripa chilla de hambre._

— _Hiyori—grito—megustas—lo dijo rápidamente._

 _Hiyori lo vio sin mucho interés._

— _Sí, que bueno, bien por ti campeón—la chica se dio media vuelta y se estaba alejado, hasta que Shinji tomo su mano y la hizo girar hacia él._

"— _Kyaa—chillo Rangiku antes de que le tapáramos la boca, evitando así ser descubierta."_

— _Solo dirá eso._

— _Tengo hambre—respondió sin más._

— _Acabo de decir que me gustas y solo me dice eso, no vez que estoy loco por ti—reprocho el chico indignado._

— _Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de ser demasiado hermosa._

— _Hiyori—le dijo, tomado su rostro—quiero salir contigo, que seas…_

— _Espera un momento—alejo al Shinji de ella—dejemos en claro algo, no me gusta las cosas cursi, ni las declaraciones de amor_

— _Pero…._

— _No estoy interesada en jugar a la pareja feliz._

 _Shinji parecía que en cualquier momento colapsaría._

— _A-l m-e-n-o-s—titubeó—aceptarías tener una cita conmigo, antes de rechazarme._

— _No— en eso, su estomago gruño como si fuera un monstruo._

 _Shinji arqueo la ceja, Hiyori simplemente desvió la mirada avergonzada._

— _Te llevaré a comer tacos—persuadió él._

 _Aquello capto la mirada Hiyori, después de todo, los tacos era una comida exótica y rara, la cual le gustaba mucho._

"— _Eso fue un movimiento muy astuto—declaro Rukia, mientras miraba la escena."_

"— _Cuando hay comida de por medio, incluso yo acepto—concordó Rangiku."_

"— _Pobre idiota—dije—lo rechazara."_

"— _Shh, Hiyori parece meditarlo—menciono Momo."_

— _Está bien—revelo la chica luego de meditarlo y yo no podía creerlo, mi hermana perdida estaba aceptado la posibilidad de amar, eso, eso no tenia lógica—pero espero que te quede claro algo, sólo iré por los tacos. No andaremos de la mano, ni me verás con ojos asquerosamente tiernos ¿entendido?_

— _¿Puedo al menos darte un beso en la mejilla?_

 _Ella le sonrió macabramente._

— _Sólo si quieres perder la capacidad de ser padre alguna vez en tu vida._

— _¿Al menos puedo tomar tu mano?_

— _No._

Tiempo después y a base de sobornos comenzaron a salir, quien diría que la drogaría con comida y que Shinji sería un mandilón, al final, la única beneficiada fue ella y en cierta forma Shinji, aunque no estoy muy segura de ello.

Regresado al presente.

Rangiku y Hiyori seguían discutiendo, yo simplemente desvió mi atención, esto ya se volvió aburrido.

Suspiro.

Últimamente, las cosas son tan aburridas, tanto que se ha vuelto monótono. Ojala ocurriera algo interesante o bien, algo con que divertirme.

.

.

.

.

Después de comprar todos los ingredientes para mis famosos cupcakes, me dirijo a casa, no sin antes pasar a ver aquel hermoso libro, mis ojos brilla de emoción con tan solo verlo en el aparador, suspiro resinada, no puedo comprar más libros, estoy en bancarrota, además, mi madre ya amenazo con quemar mis libros ,si ve que compro otro.

Reanimo mi paso, me pierdo en mis pensamientos mientras mi cuerpo por inercia se pone en marcha; no me percato de mi camino, hasta que es demasiado tarde y caigo al suelo, escucho al alguien quejarse pero en realidad no me importa.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunta una voz masculina, yo simplemente lo ignoro, incluso cuando quiere darme la mano.

—Fíjate por dónde vas—farfulló levantado del suelo y la comprar que se me había caído.

—Pero si tú eras la que…

—No me importa, piérdete —ni siquiera lo miro y continúo mi marcha, a veces soy un poco arisca pero bueno, no es mi culpa.

Además, es un idiota para nada caballeroso, sí bien intento ayudar, solo lo hizo por compromiso, definitivamente en este mundo no existe ningún chico que valga la pena.

.

.

.

.

Antes de que me dé cuenta, san Valentín llega y la emoción que siento es nula.

Lo primero que veo al llegar a mi escritorio, es una carta, un ramo de flores, chocolates y un regalo envuelto, levanto la mirada para ver quién fue el bromitas y hacer que se lo coma, pero estoy sola, no hay nadie.

Lo cual es mas sospechoso aun, me pregunto si alguna de mis amigas quiso hacerme alguna broma, dejo mi bolsa y los cupcakes que hice para regalar, tengo curiosidad al ver aquel regalo , no dudo mas y lo destapo.

Quedo literalmente en blanco, en mis manos tengo el libro que tanto estaba añorando, no puedo evitarlo y suelto un grito mientras abrazo aquel libro.

—Debe ser una broma —hablo sin pensar —una estúpida y malévola broma.

Aun así, extrañamente me siento feliz, para que alguien me regalara aquel libro tenía que conocerme, tal vez fue alguna de mis amigas, aquello lo veo poco lógico aun así, sonrió.

Tomo la carta y dudo en abrirla.

¿Qué tal y es una broma por alguno idiota del grupo?

" _Solo lo sabrás, si abres la carta" susurra mi conciencia._

Y lo hago.

.

.

.

.

.

Doblo nuevamente la carta, miro como un chico de cabellos rojos entra al salón, parece abatido, a su lado esta su amigo, los conozco a ambos, seguramente ahora mismo empezara el drama, después de todo, no es novedad que Renji sea un despistado.

—No puede ser —grita— ¡como pude olvidarlo! —se rasca la cabeza varias veces, mientras hace un drama a medio salón —me matara.

—Cálmate —intenta calmar su amigo.

— ¿Cómo me pude olvidar que hoy es san Valentín? —grito nuevamente el chico con extraño cabello en forma de piña.

—Renji, amigo calma…

—No —dice Renji encarado a su amigo de extraño tatuaje —Tatsuki me matara, y ahora que .. ¿Qué hare?.

Antes que vuelva a gritar como idiota, le lanzo un libro directo en su cara.

—Podrías calmarte, a nadie le importa tu incompetencia —gruño antes de volver a mi postura inicial.

—Maldita bruj…. —se detiene a medias, cuando ve mi famosa mirada.

—Querido cabeza de piña, pareces necesitar ayuda, que tal si yo te ayudo con tu chica —el arquea la ceja dudoso.

— ¿Cómo me ayudaras? —Cuestiona — ¿Y por qué? Tú no eres muy buena que digamos.

Muevo mis manos arriba de mi pupitre, le dedico una risa malévola mientras el traga grueso.

—Digamos, que tengo un par de cosas que puede ser de utilidad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

15 minutos después, sonrió mientras guardo mi monedero.

—Pareces contenta —me comenta Rukia, una vez que entra al salón.

—Sí, sabes lo desesperado que puede llegar a ser un hombre, a veces no se pone a pensar en lo costoso que puede salir un descuido.

— ¿Cómo? De que estas hablado, Sode.

—De nada Rukia —sonrió mientras arrugo la carta que aún conservo entre mis manos.

— ¿Alguna novedad? —Indaga, como si estuviera investigado algo —No has recibido algo.

— ¿Algo? —Levanto la ceja, con leve sospecha — ¿Cómo qué?

—Nada —finge demencia, algo me huele raro, ¿pero qué?.

Después de esa plática tan rara, Rukia no vuelve a cuestionar nada, este día y especial siendo san Valentín, se pasa volado, no falta las parejas acarameladas que se estén besados o dándoses regalos.

Gracias a dios, mis amigas han pactado no actuar locamente enamoradas en la escuela, ya tendrá la tarde para ellas y sus parejas.

Por mi parte, le entrego un detalle a cada una de mis amigas, junto con mi famoso cupcakes de fresa, Rukia parece intentar decirme algo, pero no lo hace, las chicas me dan varios detalles, desde chocolate hasta manualidades hechas por ellas.

La mañana pasa demasiado rápido y no dejo de pensar en aquella carta recibida aquella mañana, por más que intento darle vueltas, no encuentro lógica.

Al final, el timbre suena, anunciado el final de la jornada escolar, todos se preparan para irse, excepto yo.

—Sode, te noto rara ¿paso algo? —pregunta Rukia.

—No —miento, tomo mis cosas y salgo del salón.

—¿A dónde vas, Shirayuki? —me aborda Rukia antes que emprenda la marcha.

—A mi casa —le respondo —recuerda, tengo muchas cosas por hacer.

—Pero — se muerde el labio —no tienes… algo que hacer antes de irte.

Ahora sí, sospecho que algo raro pasa aquí, Rukia sabe algo pero no quiere decir nada, yo simplemente le sonrió.

—Para nada —y si darle derecho a replicar, emprendo la huida de la escuela.

No es hasta después de tres horas que regreso a la escuela.

Había algo que no me dejaba tranquila y contra todo pronóstico decidí encarar el problema. Mientras subo las escaleras que lleva directo a la azotea, no dejo de pensar en la carta que recibí en la mañana, si bien, al principio era algo pretencioso, debido a que era una letra de una canción, asquerosamente cursi. No puedo evitar dejar de pensar en lo último.

 _Y cuando hablas, los ángeles cantan desde arriba_ _  
_ _todos los días las palabras parecen convertirse_ _  
_ _en canciones de amor_ _  
_ _dame tu corazón y tu alma para mí_ _  
_ _y la vida será siempre la vida en rosa._

Al final, había una nota donde pedía verme después de clases en la azotea. _Uh que lugar mas romántico,_ dude, todo aquello olía a una declaración de amor o una broma del mal gusto. Así que después de pensarlo bien, decidí encarar al bromitas, aunque dudo que este, ya han pasado casi 3 horas desde la salida.

No sé porque de pronto me siento nerviosa, giro la perilla de la puerta esperado encontrar alguna de mis amigas haciéndome una broma o algún pubertos de primer semestre, lo primero que veo no es ni lo uno, ni lo otro.

Mierda.

Frente a mi hay un chico demasiado atractivo, por su aspecto intuyo que es de ultimo año y al uniforme que porta.

Su cabello es negro, pero bajo el sol parece como si fuera castaño, no puedo ver muy bien sus ojos, parecen como entre grises o azules.

Tal vez esta esperado a alguien más, me digo a mi misma. El chico parece estar metido en sus pensamientos, no se percata de mi presencia, se que suena estúpido pero, en ese instante estaba pensado seriamente en darme la vuelta e irme a casa, sin embargo, antes de poder completar el plan, el chico desvía su rostro y me mira.

Y extrañamente me siento desnuda.

Tardo cinco segundos en componer mi actitud, golpeo a la loca persona romántica que está en mi mente.

 _Uhh es muy sexy,_ masculla dentro de mi cabeza, mi yo interno, esta vez canta canciones de amor y tira confetis, realmente esta pasado esto, ¿acaso me estoy volviendo loca?

—Pensé que no vendrías —habla, y su voz es tan profunda y madura.

" _Oh, que sexy"_

Mi yo racional aparece en escena y golpea a mi parte romántica que esta tratado de sabotear mi cabeza.

" _No lo dejes ir, viólalo"_

Siento arder mi rostro, realmente necesito terapia.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunta, mientras se acerca a mí, mi instinto me hace reaccionar dado dos paso atrás.

Esta intentado invadir mi espacio personal.

— ¿Tu me mandaste aquel detalle, la carta, los obsequios? —pregunto sin rodeos.

El chico parece dudar, al parecer lo desconcentro mi actitud.

—Si —confiesa —espero que te gustara, yo…. Tuve que elegir entre tantas flores, no sabría si te gustaría.

Claro que me gusta, de hecho, gracias a ti me volví rica.

—Eran perfectas — ¿Qué?, Sé que vendí su regalo, nadie dijo que no podía hacerlo.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que no vimos, te has puesto hermosa—me dice con mucha naturalidad.

Simplemente me siento extraña, no recuerdo haberlo visto nunca, seria feo decirle que no me acuerdo de él, o tal vez me está confundiendo con otra persona.

—Sí, ha pasado tanto tiempo—miento, aun sin saber por qué—gracias por el detalle—debo ser educada, mi madre se encargo de ello.

—Él único que debe estar agradecido soy yo, gracias Sode Shirayuki por venir, pensé que no lo harías, estaba a punto de irme, hasta que apareciste y.

—Sin rodeos chico, me citaste aquí y estoy aquí, ahora, dime que es lo que te urgía decirme.

—Yo, se que sonara tonto, desde hace un año que estoy así, en realidad no sé como ocurrió —por fin puedo ver sus ojos, son azul griseo— pero me enamore de ti, al principio no me pude dar cuenta, pero tu actitud, tu forma de ser me atrajo, de pronto parecía como si todo estuviera inundado, luego apareciste tu y todo cambio, cuando tu sonríes me haces feliz, tu forma de actuar, algo arisca y ruda, en vez de alejarme me gusta, eres como una gatita que no desea que la acaricien, pero en el fondo, deseas que lo hagan, recuerdo lo que hiciste por mi y eso jamás he podido olvidarlo.

Oh, este chico sí que delira, ni siquiera lo conozco y ya me está ofreciendo amor eterno.

—Eh, este..¡Oye, no soy una gata! —respondo ofendida.

Ignora mis palabras anteriores, se acerca más, está invadiendo mi espacio, esto puede considerarse como acoso.

" _Por dios, es tan lindo"_ chilla mi yo romántica, se ha librado de mi cordura, está haciendo que mi cuerpo empiece a sentir cosas raras, quiero vomitar, uh no, no puedo.

—Sode Shirayuki —no me doy cuenta cuando toma mi mano y la coloca directo en su corazón —me gustas mucho, quiera que me permitieras cortejarte, de enamórate, quisiera que fuera mi novia y en un futuro no muy lejano, la madre de mis hijos, mi esposa.

Ok, este chico acaba de confesarme sus sentimientos y hasta casi me está proponiendo matrimonio, eso… eso es…. Es….

" _Hermoso"_ mi lado romántico dice antes de recibir un golpe de mi condura y conciencia, empieza a machacarla.

Estúpido.

Por primera vez, tomo el control de mis emociones y alejo mi mano de su pecho.

—No me toques, odio que otra persona me toque —gruño, aquello lo toma por sorpresa, veo como sus ojos azules griseó se mira con dolor, me siento un poco mal, veamos, necesito ser un poco mas, ejem, amable con mis palabras—Muchas gracias por aquellas hermosas ¿palabras? —suspiro, siento como si de pronto comenzara a sudar mucho—eres un chico muy guapo y lindo, cualquier chica mataría por esta a tu lado y yo….—vamos tu puedes, solo dilo— Lamentó tener que decirte que pese a tus emotivas y tan bellas palabras, debo rechazar la idea de responderte algo sentimentalmente equivalente a tus... sentimientos.

¿Fui demasiado cruel? No creo, el chico me mira contrariado, creo que deberían regresarle las cosas que me dio, pero aun ni siquiera he leído el libro y los regalos que me dio, los vendí.

— ¿Por qué? —es lo único que pregunta, realmente este chico sí que es chistoso.

Veamos, creo que la respuesta correcta es…

—Para sentir algo, se necesita conocer a la persona y yo… no te conozco.

El chico me mira como si estuviera loca.

— ¿Cómo que no me conoces? Si hasta me besaste, ¿no te acuerdas?

Niego con la cabeza.

— ¿No sabes quién soy? —dice enojado.

Este chico sí que esta loquito, ¿yo besarlo? claro que no, es más, si lo hubiera besado, claro que me acodaría.

—Si te soy sincera, NO—recalco aquella palabra—No te conozco y hasta hoy, nunca te había visto.

—Es una broma ¿verdad?

—NOOO—admito.

—Por dios, soy Zangetsu.

—No conozco a ningún Zangetsu.

— ¿Cómo que no me conoces?

—Así es, el único Zangetsu que conozco es un hippie emo , primo del idiota de Kurosaki y créeme, que tú no te le pareces en nada.

—Pero si soy yo.

—Oh…. —es lo único que puedo decir, mientras un silencio incomodo se produce entre los dos.

Hay algo que no encaja aquí, este chico afirma decir que es Zangetsu y yo… yo… solo me acuerdo a verlo visto una o dos veces en las salidas con Kurosaki y ninguna de ellas, es con este chico que tengo enfrente y sobretodo.

¿Por qué mierda dice que lo bese?

Nunca lo he besado, no que me acuerde de haberlo hecho, a menos que... ¿Lo olvidara?

Escucho una risa malévola dentro de mi cabeza, creó que mi yo romántica se ha liberado y se burla de algo que yo ignoro.

Zagetsu me mira, como si estuviera esperado algo y yo….

Mierda, y ahora ¿Cómo saldré de esto?

* * *

 **Notas finales:** creo que salio crack y algo raro por la personalidades de la cabeza de Sode, pero como es una parodia , humor xD pues ta bien, creo e_é gracias por sus hermosos comentarios :D

El aspecto de Zagetsu es a su forma joven, cuando ichigo pelea con el, sus ojos son entre azul y gris, segun investigue si existe el azul griseo, Sode shirayuki no reconoce a zagetsu, puesto ella lo recuerda con su aspecto mas maduro (osea, el que tiene barba y parece hippie) :P

 **No se les olvide comentar**

 **los comentarios son gratis xD y alimenta el alma :P**

 **10-02-16**

 **nos vemos con cariño Frany :D**


	4. Aquel san Valentín

**Todo los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO**

 **Notas:** Feliz dia de san valentín,si tienes novio o novia pasatela increible, si esta soltera(o) divierte en este dia con el fierro golpeador de parejas felices xD ok no, decidi actualizar un dia antes, mañana tengo un par de cosas que hace y posiblemente no tenga tiempo, espero que les guste este intento de fic humor,parodia y romance :V

Se revelan el pasado de nuestra mala pareja xD espero que les guste, gracias por agregarme a sus alertas y favorito

Sobretodo a los que comentan :D especial a : **sunev31 ,Milly3000med-Maryeli ,** **Bordebergia y RedHairItsnotme**

 **Aclaraciones:**

Cursiva: pensamiento.

—: diálogos

Este fic no tiene que ver con el dorama Bad couple **,** simplemente no se me ocurrió mejor titulo.

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener OCC : Other Caracter Context" leve cambio de personalidad.

Los capítulos son contados desde las perceptiva de Sode Shirayuki.

Disculpe si encuentra alguna falta ortográfica,mi vista falla un poco.

* * *

 **Summary:** Y en definitiva, él no era mi tipo.

* * *

 **Bad couple**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquel San Valentín**

 **Un año atrás.**

 **14 de febrero, Ciudad de Karakura.**

Cada año veo como las personas enamoradas se desvive por comprar un obsequio a su respectivas parejas, algunos incluso llega a comprar un día antes, cuanto odio salir a comprar y ver que en todos lados haya personas comprando obsequios, abarrotado los centros comerciales, tiendas de comestibles e incluso restaurantes, nadie le ha dicho que todo eso es mercadotecnia, que no necesariamente para esa fecha se deba regalar o salir, teniendo en cuenta que aun sobra 320 días en el calendario.

En este día Rukia no hace más que parlotear, Hiyori solo golpea a su novio, una forma de decir cuánto lo ama y Hinamori intenta que Toushiro sonría, esto último si da miedo.

Rangiku por su lado está intentado entablar una extraña relación con el cara de zorro y no me refiero a Naruto Uzumaki, si no a su primo Gin Ichimaru.

En fin, aquel día era el peor de todos, un chico de grado inferior intento regalarme flores, pero al momento de mirarlo, salió corriendo antes de decirme algo.

Así que ahora estoy aquí sentada, esperado que Rukia termine su parloteo sobre san Valentín e Ichigo Kurosaki.

A veces me pregunto si alguien se robo mi alegría, luego recuerdo que alegría se deprime de tanto ver cursilería, aunque a romántica parece no molestarle.

" _Y sonrieras más, tal vez los chicos no saldría huyendo_ " susurra dentro de mi cabeza, yo solo tomo mi mano derecha e intento callar aquella voz molestosa.

—¿Qué dices?—menciona Rukia esperado una respuesta. La miro y le sonrió.

—Eh ..Bueno en realidad..—no sé qué responde, no he escuchado ninguna que ha palabra que ha dicho.

—Anda di que si, por favor— insiste, yo solo me encojo de hombros.

—Rukia.

—Prometo que te divertirás.

—No estoy segura—en realidad no estaba segura de que hablaba.

—Si no vas, mi padre no me dará permiso.

—¿Cómo?—uh el chisme esta bueno y ni siquiera le preste atención.

Ella suspira mientras tomo el libro de administración.

—Byakuya Kuchiki no me dejara salir esta noche, si no vas tú.

—¿Yo? Guau no sabía que tu padre me tenía en buena estima.

—Al parecer el agradas, tu forma de actuar tan fría y seria, te hace mi mejor amiga, además que te conoce desde primaria, para Byakuya y mi hermano Senbonzakura eres la mejor influencia que tengo.

—¿Enserio?—mis mejillas arde en solo pensar que dos hombres guapos, cree que soy buena influencia, en realidad el padre de Rukia es sumamente atractivo, no obstante su hijo mayor no se queda atrás, Senbonzakura se parece mucho a él, sin el frio carácter de su progenitor.

Tiene un sedoso y hermoso cabello negro, nunca he podido hacer que mis blanquecinos cabellos se vean así, ¿Cuál será el secreto de los Kuchiki, para tener un cabello hermoso?

Ahora que Rukia lo menciona, algo en mi interior se mueve, tengo un oscuro secreto que nadie sabe, ni siquiera Rukia, pero cuando era niña tenia fantasías con que algún día Senbonzakura Kuchiki sería mi esposo, eso fue hasta que descubrir que no existían los príncipes azules y que el amor verdadero no era como en los cuentos.

Pero aun así, el se mantiene como mi amor platónico, un imposible.

—¿Entonces irás con nosotros?—me cuestiona.

—No estoy segura, salir contigo e Ichigo implica soportar peleas, besos húmedos, lo último que deseo en este día es ver tanto amor en el aire, que me dejes a media calle sola o peor, hacer mal tercio.

—No seas mala Sode, prometo que no desprenderé amor con Ichigo en tu presencia, además—Rukia sonríe pícaramente— no estarás solas, Zangetsu también viene, será como una doble cita de amigos, así puede conocerse más a fondo e intercambiado vivencias y quién sabe, podrían ser más que amigos— sugiere Rukia, la miro con leve sospecha; no creo que quiera que este con Zangetsu el hippie, digo es un hippie ok no, desde que su ultima novia lo dejo, el chico trae el cabello más largo, una barbaba de borracho y esta medio emo.

Tensa Zangetsu y yo no somos amigos, pero salir en una cita con él, como que no suena bien. Solo lo he visto un par de veces y siempre que lo veo parece emo apunto de cortarse las venas con una galleta de animalitos. En definitivo, él no es mi tipo, ni siquiera para una salida. Casi puedo asegurar que terminare más deprimida y amargada de lo que estoy en su compañía.

—Ahora que lo pienso, no— le dijo girado mi rostro y viendo como Shinji intenta besar a Hiyori.

Pum.

Creo que no fue buena idea.

—Vamos, por favor— implorar Rukia con ojos de cachorro.

—Rukia no quiero ir, pídame otra cosa, pero salir con Tensa Zangetsu Kurosaki no es una de ellas.

.

.

.

.

.

No entiendo como lo hizo, digo, Rukia logro convérseme y ahora esto con el chico emo. Kuchiki y Kurosaki desaparecieron nada más me presentaron a Zangetsu, y bah, se esfumaron; quien sabe donde se ha ido, pero sospecho que mañana no aparecer vivo, después de todo, el padre de Rukia es demasiado sobreprotector.

Y ahora miro a mi acompañante, trae puesto un pantalón y playera negra, este chico es emo o gótico, aunque no veo delineador en sus ojos.

Se supone que estamos tomado un café, pero el chico parece morir de dolor, esta mas hippie que de costumbre, veamos, como debo iniciar una conversación que no deseo hacer, si, empezare con lo obvio.

—Y dime Tensa Zangetsu ¿Hace cuanto que no te bañas?—le cuestionó posado mi mano en la mesa y regalándole unos minutos de mi atención.

El parece contrariado, parpadea varias veces.,

—Hoy me bañe—responde frío— todos los días lo hago.

Uh aquello me sorprenden, digo, pensé que diría algo sobre que bañarse no es bueno, que debe ahorrar el agua, algo hippie. Si definitivamente es emo.

—Así que todos los días te bañas, pues tu apariencia no lo parece.

—¡Oye! eso fue ofensiva, no puedes ir preguntando a la gente que si se baña o no, eres demasiado grosera, no te lo han dicho

—Todo el tiempo, mi amigo hippie

—¿Hippie? ¿Me dijiste hippie?

—Si— digo tomado un sorbo de café— tu apariencia es demasiado obvia.

—No soy hippie—me responde— nunca lo he sido.

—Ah, perdón, es que por la barba y tu cabello pensé que eras una especia de hippie emo, pero ahora que me aclaraste eso, solo eres emo—explique con calma.

—No soy ni hippie ni emo, es muy grosero que etiquetes a las personas por su apariencia, tu madre nunca te ha dicho que nunca juzgue a su libro por su portada.

—En realidad, tiendo a olvidar lo que mi madre me dice, en fin Zangetsu, si no eres emo ni mucho menos hippie, porque un chico como tú, joven y ¿guapo?— no estoy segura de ello— está a medio morir.

Él se encoge de hombros, parece dispersar su enojo, se sumerge en una burbuja de tristeza, creo que ese chico, es un emo del closet.

—Yo… estoy triste, porque la vida es injusta, porque el amor ha carcomido mi mundo y lo ha sumergido en agua, porque las chicas solo pisotea mi corazón, lo tiran a la basura—me dice melancólico.

—Oh , qué mal.

—El sol se apago en mi mundo, todo está sumergido en dolor y tristeza, ya no tengo corazón, me ha destrozado el alma, muero de dolor todo los días, las noches las paso en vela, pensado en que hice, porque no fui lo suficientemente bueno para evitar que otra chica me rompiera el corazón.

—¿Eso es muy… malo?— no encuentro las palabras adecuadas, el chico se puso melancólico y poeta corta venas.

—No te lo imaginas, todas mis ex suele mofarse del amor, al principio son azúcar con miel pero con el tiempo destroza mi corazón con sus crueles palabas, ¿es acaso una forma de burla? Acaso el amor no está hecho para mi, Oh dios mío, por favor, por favor responderme— alza la voz y mueve las manos, si no viera realmente tanto dolor en sus ojos, pensaría que está actuando, pero no es así, veo como varias personas posan su mirada con cierta curiosidad, siento arder mis mejillas, mierda, ¿porque tuve que aceptar salir con este chico?, Rukia y Kurosaki me las apagaran, eso lo prometo.

" _Awww, que romántico, es un chico encantador" mi yo romántico sale a flote._

 _¿Eso no es romántico?_ Es patético y corta venas, la gente pensara que estoy terminado con él. Falta que se ponga a llorar y… por dios está llorando.

Oh no, no, no.

—¡Estas llorando!— exclamo fuertemente, las miradas de todos se concentra en mi.

—Que malvada chica— escucho como una viejita masculla— terminarlo en san Valentín, que cruel.

—Oh pobre chico, esa chica es una malvada—susurra otra vieja chismosa.

—Es una bruja.

—No tiene corazón.

Mi rostro arde de tanta pena, que estoy segura que si rompiera un huevo en mi rostro, se cocería por completo.

—Tensa Zangetsu deja de llorar, carajo—le dijo parándome de mi asiento— ustedes viejas chismosas, métanse en sus asuntos— le digo al par de viejas que solo está mirando la escena, escucho como una me dice zorra.

Mi furia esta desatándose en mi cabeza, juro que si no fuera mayor, la golpearía por chismosa.

—Vamos— le digo al chico— paga la cuenta para que nos vayamos— ¿Qué? no iba a pagar, por pasar esta vergüenza hare que este chico pague todo lo que yo quiera, el me mira con los ojos muy abierto, sus ojos son de un azul griseo, me gustan, rayos, porque tiene unos hermosos ojos, los míos son simplemente azules, no hay nada de bonitos en ellos, pero los suyos tiene algo que lo hacen hermoso.

—Pero aun no termino mi café.

—He dicho que nos vamos— tomo mi bolso y salgo de la cafetería, el chico duda pero al final hace lo que le dije. Termina su café antes de pagar.

Al parecer, será una larga noche.

.

.

.

.

.

—Si no quieres que tus novias te dejen, deja de llorar— le explico una vez salido de la cafetería y comenzamos a caminar por el parque.

—¿Que tiene de malo llorar?— contradice— es la única manera con la que puedo liberar mi alma.

Este chico debe estudiar filosofía o algo de poesía, maldito Kurosaki, tiene puros primos raros. Dios, ¿qué hice para merecer esto?

—Llorar no es malo, lo que es realmente malo es que tú llores mientras estamos en medio de una cafetería, no viste a esa viejita, me llamo zorra, pensó que te estaba destrozado el corazón, créeme que gana no me faltaron.

—Eres malvada, por eso no tiene novio.

Me detengo a medio camino, enserio dijo eso.

— ¿Que sabes del amor? Abandonado— le dije enojada, el chico me mira y nuevamente se pone a llorar.

—Se mucho más que tú, ¿Cuántos novios has tenido, amarga?— me dice— yo he tenido 3 novias, he tenido más rupturas que tu, conozco el amor, he bailado y dormido con él, pero tú solo juzga sin saber, desprecias al amor, por eso sigues sola como un perro.

No dijo eso, ¿verdad?, oh si lo digo, hago lo más sensato posible, le doy una bofetada tan fuerte que siento doler mi palma.

—Pues se mucho más que tu, quien llora solo porque lo dejaron, eso es P—A—T—E—T—I—C—O— deletreo esto último con enojo— al menos yo no estoy corta venas, si tanto amas al amor, búscate a alguien que te quiera, no a una cara bonita que solo te de sexo— grito.

El me mira, no dice nada, baja su rostro avergonzado, siento aun enojo, me cruzo de brazos y sigo caminado, Zangetsu me sigue sin decir nada más. Este chico sí que está mal, es tan patético, uno se puede burlar de él.

—Procura enamore de alguien que valga la pena la próxima vez— le digo— el amor no es fácil de encontrar, en este mundo no es como un cuento de hadas, tú princesa no existe realmente, aquella que te jurara amor eterno, aun así, en este mundo puedes encontrar a alguien que sepa valorar tu amor— le digo, el solo escucha como si fuera un niño.

—Pero..¿Como sabré si esa persona lo hará?

—Solo lo sabrás, ahora deja de llorar y vamos a ver una película, ya de por si este día es un desastre, lo mínimo que puedes hacer, es llevarme a ver una película buena y cuidadito que eliges alguna película de amor, porque te golpeo— lo amenazo.

Zangetsu por primera vez en toda la tarde me sonríe, suelta una carcajada y yo solo lo veo como si estuviera loco.

—Eres divertida— aquello no sé si fue sarcasmo o efectivamente le divertía estar conmigo.

.

.

.

.

.

No sé si fue por obra del destino o simple casualidad, pero una vez que terminamos de ver la película "en el bosque" tuve la desdicha de conocer la ex novia de Zangetsu, aquella mujer era una rubia teñida, podía ver sus raíces desde la punta, su nombre es Candice Catnipp y es una zorra.

La muy perra andaba con un ex amigo de Zangetsu, un tal Cang Du, tenía una extraña cicatriz cerca del labio, al parecer Zangetsu se lo hizo cuando descubrió que su amigo se acostaba con su aun novia Candice (no quiero preguntar el cómo le hizo esa cicatriz, pero al parecer lo hizo con algo filoso) ahora que lo recuerdo, ese chico tuvo en una ocasión una pelea con el amargado de Toushiro, recuerdo que perdió.

Porque tuvimos la mala suerte encontrarnos con ellos a la salida de la función, parecía que ya todo se arreglaría, incluso hice que Zangetsu pagara el combo de palomitas más grande que había y parecía casi feliz, bueno, se veía mejor en la tarde.

—Vaya Zangetsu, tu nueva novia no es tan bonita como las anteriores— nos intercede la bruja, el Kurosaki parece desconcertado con solo verla. Yo estoy furiosa, me acaba de decir que no soy bonita.

—Oh, tu eres la zorra que engaño a Zangetsu con su amigo, woow, pensé que eras mas… bueno menos perra, no tienes frio con esa ropa, dice mucho de tu personalidad— la chica deja de sonreír y pone una mueca, su actual novio empieza a reír divertido.

—Que sabes de moda, querida, uh por tu ropa veo que es de segunda mano— ella lanza la pelota directo al juego, sin embargo yo no soy tan mala en ello, así que le respondo al pelotazo.

—Te refieres a esta ropa, creo que no conoces de calidad, esta ropa costo el triple que tus intentos de ropas, digo, querida, deberías al menos sacar algo de provecho que andes acostándote con todo lo que se mueve, por ejemplo algo de ropa.

—Zorra— masculla ella, encarándome, su novio intenta jalarla pero ella no se deja—espero que Zangetsu no te este llenado de sus cursilerías sobre el amor, aunque veo por su aspecto sigue deprimido, es lógico, no puede superar que lo haya dejado— saca su pecho y se acaricia con vulgaridad— ahora se conforma contigo, debe estar deprimido por tomar lo primero que encontró—la muy zorra se gira y besa a su novio con pasión y de manera vulgar, veo como la baba sale de sus bocas, ni que decir el toqueteo de sus lenguas.

¿De verdad, eso es un beso? Fue asqueroso,

Los dos se empieza a toquetear, realmente esta chica es demasiado vulgar, que bueno que dejo a Zangetsu, aunque tenga apariencia de emo, se merece otra cosa mejor que esa zorra.

La pareja lujuria rompe su beso, nos miran con burla, aquella chica no es más que una maldita, sé ha burlado de Zangetsu en su cara y eso no lo voy a permitir.

Zangetsu la mirada con tristeza, veo como cierra sus manos en forma de puños, una parte de mi le da cierta lastima aquel chico no mayor de 23 años, tomo su mano con suavidad, sus ojos deja de mirar a la chica y se centra en los mío, le sonrió con ternura, como si fuera mi pequeño perro firulais.

—No sabes que es amar— le digo mientras mis manos suben por el antebrazo de Zangetsu— tú amor es solo pasión, no hay nada de amor veredero y nunca lo habrá, porque tu carece de ello—puedo sentir como me lanza miradas que si pudiera me asesinarían, sonrió— Zangetsu es una persona muy amable y compasiva, enamorado de la vida, tuvo la mala fortuna de conocerte , pero ahora me tiene a mí, que valoro su amor más que nada—Kurosaki me mira como si estuviera loca, suelto su brazo, mientras mis manos se van directos a su rostro— _Cuando me besas, el cielo suspira, y aunque cierre los ojos, veo la vida de color de rosa—_ susurro parte de la canción de la vie en rose, nunca creí repetir aquella canción tan cursi, pero mi enojo con esa chica es más grande que mi orgullo, acerco mis labios a los de él y lo beso.

Nunca creí que besar se sintiera así, húmedo y a la vez cálido, en definitiva no me gusta besar, es compartir saliva con otro individuo, no quiero imaginar cuantos gérmenes están pasado por mi boca, aún así, se siente tan bien. Creo que regresado a mi casa, me lavare la boca con cloro, pero por el momento disfruto la acción.

No tarda mucho y nos separamos, le sonrió, el parece atontado. Giro mi rostro solo para encontrarme a la rubia furiosa.

—Bueno zorrita, espero que te vaya bien con tu chico y la infección que tenias, me dijo Zangetsu que aun tenias herpes, eso debe ser doloroso— la chica intenta decir algo pero calla.

—¿Tienes herpes?— masculla el chico, yo simplemente sonrió.

Tomo la mano de Zangetsu y dejamos a la pareja que comienza una pequeña discusión a medio cine, debería hacerme una estatua diciendo "la mejor actriz de su tiempo" este chico tendrá que hacerme un altar luego de esto, es más, deberá besar el piso por donde camine.

Al final, no fue un desagradable san Valentín como esperaba.

.

.

.

.

.

—Aquello que dijiste fue hermoso— me dice, una vez que salimos del cine, yo simplemente le resto importancia.

—Deberías elegir con cuidado a tu futura novia, esa chica es realmente vulgar.

—No lo era, bueno, antes no lo aparentaba.

—Por eso es importante conocer a la persona antes de salir con ella— le explico.

—Gracias por todo aquello.

—No hay de que, solo hazme un favor, no llores, cortarte el cabello, aféitate esa horrible barba, eres muy ….agraciado, tómale partido a tu belleza y ve tras una chica que te quiera.

—Pero— pongo mi mano en su boca.

—No le jure amor eterno a la primera chica que veas.

—Sode.

—Deja de lloriquear por alguien que no te quiere, valórate chico, hay mas chicas en el mar, esperado ser cazadas por ti.

—Sode gracias—vuelve a repetir aquel chico.

—Sigue mi consejo y pronto tendrás a una chica linda a tu lado—le guiño un ojo y veo como se sonroja.

No tarda mucho tiempo y nos encontramos con el IchiRuki, así denomine a esa parejita, me da flojera mencionar siempre sus nombres, es más fácil así, abreviado; antes de retirarme con Rukia, le doy un puntapié en la rodilla a Ichigo,luego golpeo estomago por dejarme sola con su primo,me despido de Zangetsu, no puedo evitar sonreirle.

—Nos vemos— y con ello, esperaba jamás encontrarme con él, no es porque sea mala, pero en definitivo, él no era mi tipo.

Él estaba enamorado del amor, yo por mi parte ,estaba divorciada de ella, Zangetsu era amor, calor y románticismo, yo simplemente era amargada, fría y realista.

Definitivamente seriamos una mala pareja y por eso, no deberíamos estar juntos, ni en mis mas locos sueños lo hubiera pensado.

Aquel encuentro solo fue por casualidad, jamas esperaba volver a salir con él o que surgiera alguna atracción por parte de alguno de los dos. Sin embargo, esta vida da muchas sorpresas.

 **Presente**

—Para sentir algo, se necesita conocer a la persona y yo… no te conozco.

El chico me mira como si estuviera loca.

— ¿Cómo que no me conoces? Si hasta me besaste, ¿no te acuerdas?

Niego con la cabeza.

— ¿No sabes quién soy? —dice enojado.

Este chico sí que esta loquito, ¿yo besarlo? claro que no, es más, si lo hubiera besado, claro que me acodaría.

—Si te soy sincera, NO—recalco aquella palabra—No te conozco y hasta hoy, nunca te había visto.

—Es una broma ¿verdad?

—NOOO—admito.

—Por dios, soy Zangetsu.

—No conozco a ningún Zangetsu.

 **A veces tiendo a olvidar ciertas cosas.**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** creo que salio crack y algo raro por la personalidades de la cabeza de Sode, pero como es una parodia , humor xD pues ta bien, creo e_é gracias por sus hermosos comentarios :D

El aspecto de Zagetsu es a su forma joven, cuando ichigo pelea con él(me refiero al zangetsu quincy joven) sus ojos son entre azul y gris, segun investigue si existe el azul griseo, Sode shirayuki no reconoce a zagetsu, puesto ella lo recuerda con su aspecto mas maduro (osea, el que tiene barba y parece hippie) :P

pregunta **¿como creen que acabe esta historia: dulce o agridulce?** o3o tengo curiosidad de saber que piensa por el giro que esta dado la historia.

 **No se les olvide comentar**

 **los comentarios son gratis xD y alimenta el alma :P**

 **13-02-16**

 **nos vemos con cariño Frany :D**


End file.
